The Third Fandom Quell
by FinnickOdair-Will-Live-Forever
Summary: Not only Victors will be reaped, but heroes too in this drastic change of events for the 75th annual Hunger Games. Who will win? Katniss Everdeen? Tris Prior? Harry Potter or perhaps Percy Jackson? What about those who chose not to fight, the likes of Hazel Lancaster and Augustus Walters? Who will come away victorious and who will lose everything they've ever known?


**I saw a picture made by a fan and it inspired this. I don't know whether or not it's been done before and I'm not putting it in the crossover section because I wouldn't even know which one to put it with but here it goes. :)**

**I don't own any books/characters mentioned.**

**Katniss and Peeta:**

"And so, for the third annual quarter quell…" President Snow trailed off as he grasped for one of the small white paper slips that lay nestled in the wooden box. Katniss subconsciously leaned forward in her seat as she waited to hear the rest of the sentence.

"Reaped from our existing pool of victors and heroes." He finished. Katniss sank back in her seat.

"Katniss?" Prim looked up at her from her seat on the couch. The look on her face reminded Katniss of all the reasons she had volunteered to take Prim's place in the Games in the first place. "What's going on?"

"Heroes? Wh-What does he mean by heroes?" Mrs Everdeen stuttered. "Is there a chance you might not have to go back there?"

"I don't know." Katniss admitted. She stood, wrapping her old leather coat across her body as she did. "I'm going to see Haymitch.

When she got there, he was not alone. Peeta was sat at the kitchen table, slicing into a warm loaf of bread.

"There you are princess. I was wondering when you might show up." Haymitch wore his usual sneer, and a half-empty beer bottle dangled from his left hand.

"Want some?" Peeta asked, gesturing to the bread with his knife.

"I want answers." Katniss sat down next to Peeta at the circular table. "Haymitch, what the hell is going on?"

"What are heroes?" Peeta sliced a piece of the loaf and pushed it towards Katniss, who pushed it back almost immediately. It wasn't the time for food.

Haymitch sighed heavily as he sat down opposite from the two victors. He took a huge gulp from his bottle before setting it down next to the loaf and breaking a piece off.

"Heroes," He started to explain with his mouth full. "Are kind of like victors, only they're more deadly. They are the descendants of the Capitol's finest warriors and generals from the war. They've been brought up in the Districts with nothing but the best- they are the strongest and the fastest, the Capitol's best hopes for a strong army."

"So why are they putting them in the Games?" Peeta asked.

"Why do they put anyone in the Games? Entertainment. These kids, they're tough. Capitol surgery has even given a few of them special…Talents."

"What do you mean _talents_?" Katniss frowned.

"You'll find out soon, won't you sweetheart?" Haymitch answered.

"Twelve doesn't have any heroes?" Peeta asked, resting his forehead on his hand.

"Does this look like a place where people go to give birth to the nation's future?" Haymitch asked, sarcastic in even the most serious situations.

"I'm going back in there." Katniss muttered, and the look on her face made her look dead already.

**Tris and Four:**

"You heard the news, I guess."

Tris glanced up at the owner of the voice that she would always recognize.

"Yeah. I have." She sighed as Tobias sat down next to her on the simple porch. The richer section of District Eleven was lit up by the gentle glowing streetlamps that lined the paved roads. Tris' house was different to the others in the area. The only one that it matched was the one three doors up the road, which belonged to Tobias and his mother. They didn't have the high swooping ceilings, or the plush red furniture, or even the huge television that required more power to run than four of the shack like houses by the orchids. Their houses were small and simple, as their families believed that selflessness was key to becoming a great hero.

"At least we have training, right?" As the only two heroes living in District Eleven, where they helped the peaceful farmers with their jobs whenever they were not busy training, Tris knew that they inevitably would be reaped after years of being ineligible.

"Tris…You do know what this means for us, right?" Tobias asked. Tris rested her head against his shoulder with a sigh.

"I don't really want to think about it."

"So we just sit here?" Tobias rubbed his thumb over her hand.

"Pretty much."

"Tris, we stopped that creepy Capitol lady from creating a serum that would help her become President and that wasn't exactly easy- I think we can find a way to get through this."

"I love you, Four." Tris watched as one by one, the fireflies lit up. It reminded her of a time when things were easier, when she and Four had been growing up happy.

"I love you too."

**Jace and Clary:**

The kitchen smelled of Thai food when Clary walked in. She was wearing pyjama pants and a hooded sweatshirt, and her feet were missing shoes. She had hurried to leave the house as soon as she heard the news from her radio.

"Clary!" Izzy discarded the now empty take out pot and pulled her in for a bear hug. "This whole thing is horrible!"

"I know. Are the others in?"

"They're in my room." Isabel said, so Clary followed her through to the messy bedroom.

"Hey." Jace stood up when she walked into the room and hugged her even more tightly than Izzy had.

"I can't breathe." She hissed, and Jace loosened his hold on her.

"Sorry." He shrugged. "Stressful times."

"How much do we know?" Clary asked, sitting down next to Jace on the floor. Simon raised his eyebrows at her in greeting from where he was crashed out on the bed.

"We know that District Three has six heroes- you, me, Magnus, Jace, Simon and Izzy. Two will be reaped, a girl and a boy. We'll face off against twenty two other tributes and-"

"We all know the rules, Alec." Izzy rolled her eyes at him.

"So, either Izzy or I will be reaped, and then one of you boys." Clary shook her head before covering her eyes. She couldn't face them, not knowing that two of them would soon be dead.

"Exactly." Alec sighed.

"This is some serious BS." Magnus frowned. "I'm a warlock, for God's sake!"

"Stop saying that. It's weird." Jace scowled at him. Magnus had undergone extensive Capitol surgery that had left him with certain magical abilities that others couldn't afford. They had all undergone some sort of surgery- Simon now had fangs and enjoyed snacking on warm blood, and Jace, Clary and Izzy could mark themselves with District Three technology called 'steles' for protection. They had all undergone extensive training, all of the heroes had, and their parents descended from a long line of Capitol army generals.

"We have a good chance of getting at least one of us out alive." Simon said, tactfully changing the subject.

"But who? Two of us will go in, Simon. One comes out. We can't win, not really." Izzy said, furrowing her eyebrows together.

"I'll go." Jace offered."

"No way." Clary said immediately. "You're not doing this. I won't let you."

"I think it's a good idea." Magnus shrugged. "He's our best fighter."

"Magnus, you don't possibly have to go into the Games with your boyfriend so your opinion isn't welcome." Izzy snapped.

"It's a _terrible _idea anyway. Whoever's reaped is reaped and let's just leave it at that." Clary pleaded.

"Clary...I can save you or Izzy and if for whatever reason I'm unable to do that, I can win. You know I can."

"Oh yeah? What about Percy Jackson? He's sure to be in there with his water powers and whatever. And what about Ash and Megan Chase? They're going to be the power alliance from hell! This can't end well, Jace, and you know it!" Clary protested, poking him hard in the shoulder.

"And that's without mentioning Tobias Eaton and Hermione Granger!" Izzy added, earning a grateful smile from Clary.

"It just can't happen." Clary insisted.

"I agree. It's not that we don't think that you can do it Jace, it's just that it would be so hard."

"I can do it. I know I can. I can win or I can save you, there's no other option. Not for me." He said, glancing at Clary and then Izzy and Alec.

"Well, you can do it without my support." Clary snapped. She stood up and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. The Games hadn't even begun and they were already destroying everything.

**The characters I've decided to use are:**

**Katniss and Peeta- The Hunger Games**

**Piper and Jason- The Lost Hero**

**Hazel and Gus- The Fault in Our Stars (I didn't really want to use them but oh well)**

**Carter and Sadie- The Red Pyramid**

**Percy and Annabeth- Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**June and Day- Legend**

**Ash and Megan- The Iron Fey**

**Thomas and Teresa- The Maze Runner**

**Bella and Edward- Twilight**

**Jace and Clary- The Mortal Instruments**

**Tris and Four- Divergent**

**Harry and Hermione- Harry Potter (I will definitely need help with this one as I haven't read the books, I've only seen the movies.)**

**Feedback and ideas are, as always, welcome. **


End file.
